


Forever

by NightWolfsTales



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Kissing, Queen Sansa taking care of her very much alive Lady Margaery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolfsTales/pseuds/NightWolfsTales
Summary: A week after becoming Queen in the North, Sansa is visited by her long-lost lover.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Kissing Sansaery goodbye.

Sansa couldn’t see. The many tears filling her eyes and streaming down her face made it impossible for her to see anything but a big blur.

She was standing right there in front of her.

She was there.

She was alive.

  


* * *

* * *

 

 

“What did you say?” Sansa asked her guard in a stern tone when he told her Margaery Tyrell was asking to see her.

The young guard seemed scared to speak. He looked to his side, expecting his colleague to help him but the other guard looked just as reticent as he did. They both knew that Margaery Tyrell was dead, that she had died a long time ago. How were they supposed to explain to their Queen that a woman who claimed to be the former Queen of the Seven Kingdoms was standing at the gates, asking to see her.  

“We did not let her in for we don’t know if she’s speaking the truth.” He said, hoping it would make the Queen less upset.

“She can be just a lunatic for all we know. She’s wearing rags and–”

“Bring her here.” Sansa said, cutting the guard off.

She could feel her heart trying to break her chest, beating faster than ever at the possibility of seeing _her_ Margaery again. She knew she was being delusional. Margaery Tyrell was dead. Had been for years. But even though Sansa knew there was no way this woman could really be her, she still felt her hands getting sweaty and her lips getting dry in anticipation.

What if…

She shook her head no, gripping her throne. She couldn’t allow herself to have hope in this nonsense. She couldn’t bring herself to believe Margaery Tyrell would walk through those doors. Margaery was dead. _She is dead._ Sansa repeated to herself once and again, as she waited for the guards to bring the woman to her presence.

Margaery was dead and this woman, whoever she was, would have hell to pay for pretending to be her. For playing with Sansa’s emotions like that. For daring to make Sansa believe there was a tiny possibility that she could be Margaery. For bringing back memories Sansa had a hard time trying to forget.

Margaery was dead. There was not even ashes of her left. The thought immediately brought tears to Sansa’s eyes but she fought to keep them at bay. She couldn’t cry in front of her guards and much less in front of the impostor. She would cry alone in her chambers at night. But not now.

Sansa was already planning the woman’s execution when she heard steps of three different people. Her heart began racing even more, so much she was afraid she would faint as the doors were opened by the two guards. Sansa held her breath as they moved aside, revealing a woman standing behind them.

She couldn’t breath as she saw voluptuous brown hair. She couldn’t see her face for the woman was keeping her head down but her hair… Sansa would recognize that hair anywhere. She was wearing old rags. An old and dirty grey gown and a cloak that didn’t look very warm, as a matter of fact, she was shivering.

Sansa was still holding her breath as one of the guards grabbed her arm and began to roughly drag her inside the room, almost making her fall. Upon seeing this, Sansa saw red.

“Get your hands off of her!” She yelled, finally releasing the breath she’d been holding as she stood up. “Leave!” She commanded the two guards.

The two guards looked at each other, neither understanding why their Queen was defending that woman but they both just lowered their heads, bending to her before leaving the room.

As soon as they closed the doors, Sansa walked to where she was standing. She was still looking down at the floor when Sansa stopped right in front of her. She was cold and dirty. She was much thinner than Sansa remembered but when Sansa gently grabbed her chin to raise her head and look at her, she looked just as beautiful.  

Sansa pulled her hand away as if Margaery burned. She covered her mouth with both hands as the tears she was fighting to keep at bay streamed down her face and her body began to shake with her sobs.

  


* * *

* * *

 

 

“Margaery,” She whispered. The name sounded foreign to her as she pronounced it. It had been so many years since she had said Margaery’s name out loud. “please, talk to me.” She begged.

She reached up and touched Margaery’s cold face, just barely brushing her fingers against her skin. Sansa still couldn’t believe she was standing there. That she was touching her. Once she felt the soft skin against her fingertips, she could not hold herself back anymore and held her.  

Sansa held her tight, burying her face in Margaery’s rich dirty hair as she cried her eyes out. Her whole body was shaking as loud sobs escaped her lips and she held Margaery as tight as she could. Part of her was afraid she would hurt her, since she was so thin. The other part told her to hold her even tighter so she wouldn’t escape.

Margaery didn’t smell like roses like Sansa remembered, she smelled like dirt and mud but Sansa didn’t care. All that mattered was that Margaery was alive and safe in her arms. It felt like a dream and Sansa was half afraid it was.

But then she felt a pair of arms holding her back. Margaery had finally reacted and was now holding her and Sansa knew it wasn’t a dream when she felt Margaery’s weak body shake with the force of her own sobs. She was crying. Hard. Soon, Sansa could feel her hot tears wetting her royal gown and then her skin.

Sansa moved one hand up and held Margaery’s head to her shoulder as she cried, holding her by the waist with her other arm. They were both holding each other for dear life as they cried, the sound of their sobs and sniffs filling the air. And Sansa tried her best to calm herself down so she could calm Margaery down next. She wanted to hear her voice, she was aching to hear Margaery’s voice again.

It had been so long. Too long…

  


* * *

* * *

 

 

Sansa let go of her.

She didn’t want to, but she _needed_ Margaery to say something. She needed to know how was it possible that she was standing there before her. She needed to know where she had been all this time. She needed to know everything.

But Margaery was still shivering and Sansa knew their conversation would have to wait. She needed a warm bath, new clothes and some food first.

  


* * *

* * *

 

 

Sansa had her handmaiden preparing the bath and then she told the girl to leave. She would help Margaery herself.

Getting closer, Sansa looked into Margaery’s lifeless eyes as she reached to take off her cloak. She did it very slowly, giving Margaery time to stop her. But she didn’t. As Sansa untied the laces of Margaery’s gown, her heart began racing again.

She had seen Margaery’s body many times before. They had spent many nights together back in King’s Landing, what seemed to be a lifetime ago. But when Sansa took her gown off, she saw that the body of her memories had nothing to do with the one was looking at. She was so thin, Sansa could see her ribs, even her breasts seemed smaller. But Sansa was thankful there wasn’t any mark of violence on her body.

Margaery wouldn’t look at her in the eyes, no matter how hard Sansa tried. She just kept her head down as Sansa undressed her and even once she was inside the bathtub, she still kept her head down.

Sansa kneeled outside the bathtub. She was the Queen, the most powerful woman in the North and the whole Westeros since there was no other Queen; and with Bran as King of the Six Kingdoms she doubt there would be one; and yet there she was… on her knees, ready to bath the woman she believed to be dead.

The woman she had loved. That she _still_ loved.

Sansa wetted the cloth and began cleaning Margaery’s dirty face. She cleaned her up with care as Margaery kept her eyes on the wall in front of her. Sansa’s heart broke a little more with every second of silence. Her Margaery, once so bubbly and outgoing, was now about as emotionless as Bran. Just a shell of the woman she once was.

And how could Sansa fix her? Sansa was just a shell of the girl she was back then herself. She had her crown and her throne, she had the love of her people but she was just as broken inside as Margaery was.

Maybe; _hopefully;_ they could fix each other.

  


* * *

* * *

 

 

Sansa’s gowns were too big for her.

Sansa asked her handmaiden to find a gown that would fit her. She would have them making Margaery new ones but for now, she would have to conform with a simple one from one of Sansa’s handmaiden. At least it was clean and warm.  

Sansa helped her getting dressed. Staring into those lifeless orbs once more as she did it. And still Margaery didn’t look back at her.

“Margaery, please, say something…” She begged in a whisper, once she finished dressing her. “it’s me. Please, _love…”_ She stroked Margaery’s face with her thumbs as she spoke but Margaery didn’t react.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Sansa fed her.

It should have been days since Margaery last ate anything. She ate like it was her last meal. She even used her hands instead of a fork, something Sansa never thought she would see Margaery Tyrell, former Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, do.

“Margaery…” Sansa tried again when Margaery finished. “I know you can talk, you’ve talked to the guards. Please. Please, just say something. Anything.”

Margaery didn’t say anything but this time, she did raise her head to look into Sansa’s eyes. And even though they were cold and lifeless, Sansa could still see the girl she had fallen in love with many years ago in there.

  


* * *

* * *

 

 

It was late in the night when Sansa heard the door of her chambers being opened. She was awake. She couldn't sleep. It was impossible for her to sleep, knowing Margaery was sleeping in the room next door.

But she was not sleeping. She was right there, standing at her door with an anxious look on her face as she stared at her. Sansa sat up, watching how Margaery closed the door and then took a few steps before stopping. She lowered her head once again and even though Sansa couldn’t see it, she knew she was crying.

“Margaery…”

Margaery sniffed, still looking down at the floor. “Can I… Your Grace, can I…” She began sobbing.

Sansa felt her own eyes getting wet with tears as she pulled the furs aside. “Come here.” She said, holding out her hand for Margaery to take.

Margaery slowly reached to hold Sansa’s hand and got into the Queen’s bed. As soon as she was close enough, she threw herself at Sansa’s arms and let Sansa hold her as she cried on her chest.

Sansa held her in a loving embrace, kissing the top of her head as Margaery got her nightgown wet with her hot tears. She stroked Margaery’s back, trying to get her to calm down as she whispered things such as “It’s alright” and “I’m here”.

“San- Your Grace, I…” Margaery tried to speak but she choked on her sobs.

“Sansa. Just call me Sansa.” Sansa told her, her own tears streaming down her face. She held Margaery’s head in both hands, raising her head so she could look at her. “All these years… I thought you were dead.” She said as she wiped Margaery’s tears away with her thumbs. “I thought I had lost you forever, that I would never get to see your face again.” She swallowed to get rid of the lump in her throat. “And now you’re here in my arms.”

Sansa couldn’t tear her eyes away from Margaery. She couldn’t stop taking into every feature. Her eyes, her nose, her cheekbones, her lips… Oh, how Sansa longed to kiss those lips once more. How she longed for Margaery’s taste, for her touch. For _her._

“Sansa,” Margaery finally said her name and it made Sansa’s heart skip a beat. “I couldn’t…” She sniffed and cleared her throat so she could speak. “I couldn’t tell you I was alive. Not while Cersei was alive, it was too dangerous.” She wiped away her tears, _really_ eyeing Sansa for the first time since she got there. “I had been hiding since the day she burned down the sept. I could escape, I almost didn't make it but I did. My brother hadn't been so lucky…” Her voice changed as she talked about Loras, gazing the wall. “I couldn’t even tell my grandmother. She died thinking I had died that day. But I think it was best this way…”

Margaery made a short pause, her wet eyes meeting Sansa’s once again as she reached to hold the Queen’s hand. “When I heard of Cersei’s death, I immediately left my hideaway and travelled here. I was so happy when I heard you were Queen in the North.” She said with a weak smile.

“Where had you been hiding?” Sansa asked, wiping away what was left of her own tears.

“I kept moving but where I had stayed the most was a small town in the Riverlands. I tried to be as close as possible to the North so if I ever had the chance to stop hiding I could come and see you.” Margaery self-consciously ran her hand through her hair as she lowered her head once again. “I didn’t know if I would make it. It was so cold, so incredibly cold and you know… my blood runs warm.” She felt another lump form in her throat as she thought of home. “Who rules Highgarden now?”

“Ser Bronn was granted lordship over Highgarden.” Sansa told her. “But that was only because they thought your house was extinct. But since you are alive… I’m sure Bran will give it back to you, you’re the rightful heir.”

Margaery shook her head slowly. “And what happens next? I become Lady of Highgarden and I have to marry yet again…” She shook her head again. “I don’t want that, Sansa.”

Sansa reached to touch her face. She run her thumb over Margaery’s lips, staring at them. Margaery closed her eyes. She could feel Sansa’s face getting closer to her own until she felt the Queen’s breath against her lips. She licked her bottom lip in anticipation. She couldn’t wait to feel Sansa’s lips on her own, she had dreamed about it for years.

“Then don’t. Stay here. Stay here with me.” Sansa whispered before pressing her lips to Margaery’s.

They kissed. At first, Sansa’s lips just brushed against Margaery’s, their breathing mixing together. Then Sansa moved her hand to hold the back of Margaery’s neck and pressed her lips harder against Margaery’s. Margaery let out the lowest of moans as their lips started moving in sync. After all this time, they still knew how to make the other weak at the knees with just one kiss.

Margaery felt Sansa’s wet and warm tongue on her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to let it in. Their tongues danced a familiar dance together as Sansa squeezed the back of Margaery’s neck and Margaery gripped Sansa’s nightgown. They kissed slow but passionately, exploring each other’s mouths with their tongues until their lungs burned with lack of air.

When they pulled away, Sansa held Margaery’s face with both hands, looking at her with pleading eyes. “Stay with me, please. Please, I can’t lose you again. Please.” She begged and then she kissed all over Margaery’s face.

Margaery smiled with tears in her eyes with every sweet kiss and she waited until Sansa stopped to answer. Holding both of Sansa’s hands, she squeezed them softly, bringing them to her lips to kiss one and then the other as she stared right into Sansa’s eyes. “I will stay for as long as you will have me.” She told Sansa, who smiled.

Sansa smiled like she meant it. Like she hadn’t smiled in a long while. She couldn’t recall the last time she had been this happy if she tried. Margaery was alive and had came back to her. Margaery would stay for as long as Sansa wanted her.

And Sansa wanted her forever.

“I love you.” Sansa said, pressing her forehead to Margaery's. “I love you so much. So much.”

“I love you, Sansa. More than anything.” Margaery held the back of Sansa’s head with both hands as she spoke, desperately wanting her as close as possible.

They were finally together again. And this time, they had forever.


End file.
